This isn't right
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Sowa has a reoccuring dream.. Tokyo Ghost Trip, SowaKai


Title: This isn't right...  
Author: Hotaru / Zorbazura001  
Fandom: Tokyo Ghost Trip  
Characters/Pairing: SowaKai  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Tokyo Ghost Trip-manga, nor the drama.  
Summary: Sowa has a reoccurring dream..  
A/N: I think...this spurred from a dream...while I was still halfway..in front of the computer...Ahh..Maybe...  
Garrrh! Why does Kiriyama have to look so friggin' uke and *erm* rape-able..in TGT..? *sweat* Seriously...He sure has grown more manly, now that I see him every week in Kamen Rider W. Not that Kiriyama isn't uke in Tezukuri Ouji as well, but as Kai... Anyways, he's got a nice voice, and's good at rapping. *referring to when he and Suda sang Finger on the Trigger in W*)

Thank you, sister, for giving me the episodes of this drama to watch. *bow*

There's one word that I don't really know if Kai would use, but..I had to use it, couldn't find any other word that would describe what he was saying..sort of... *shrug* And I've currently forgotten what Kai calls Tama-chan. Tamami? Ah, I let him call her Tama-san, if it's wrong, feel free to tell me. And this happens after the show ends, so if you don't know about Sakamoto, it's a bit of a spoiler.

Kai frowned and swat away the finger that prodded his cheek. When the prodding resumed short after, he let out a low growl of displeasure as he turned his head to the side, glaring at the offending finger. Sowa poked his nose. "You're slow, Kai-nii..." he commented.  
"..Sowa...?" Kai yawned, stretching. "It's not morning yet, what's wrong?"  
"Can't sleep..." the younger replied, slipping down under the sheets when Kai showed that he could.  
"Why not?" Kai asked as he wrapped the bed sheets around his younger brother.  
Sowa pondered the question for a while. "Because I wake up very soon after I've fallen asleep, every time I have that dream..."  
"Dream? What sort of dream?"  
"..." Sowa was once more thinking of what to say, but when he replied, it wasn't a long answer. "Awkward..about someone..."  
"E-eh?" Kai looked surprised. "Sowa, you have...perverse dreams about someone?" Sowa nodded, and Kai gaped.  
"About who?" he asked after a while.  
Sowa blushed, looking away. "Someone...close..it's bad, though..."  
"Maybe you're in love with that person? Love isn't a bad thing, Sowa. Maybe you should confess?" Kai suggested.  
Sowa stared at him. "I didn't mean that...love is bad...it's who it _**IS**_."  
"Tama-san?"  
"No."  
"Isuzu-kun?"  
"No."  
"One of your fan-girls?"  
"No way."  
"...Ryu-kun?"  
"No."  
"One of the Sakamoto-twins?"  
"No."  
"Then who?"  
"I can't tell you." Sowa shook his head.  
"Why not? I'll support you." Kai frowned as Sowa shook his head again. "It's difficult. But..I suppose.." Sowa quickly leaned forward, pressing hungry lips against Kai's, before his lips found their way down, and he buried his teeth in his brother's shoulder.  
The harsh bite seemed to wake Kai from his shock, and he kicked out with his legs and pushed Sowa away with all the strength he had in his arms. Sowa landed on the floor with a thump, and he looked up at a very wide-eyed and flustered Inui Kai. He looked down at the floor as Kai scurried past him, and didn't look up until the door slammed behind the older man.

Kai wrapped the coat he had grabbed over his pyjama, feeling the chill in the night air. But still, it wasn't that that cold. Sowa's kiss...it had spurred something within him, and he felt how his whole body had heated up during it. He reached up and brushed his fingers over the place where Sowa had bit him, and winced. It hurt, damn, and was sure to leave a bruise.  
Releasing a sigh, he sat down on a swing in the park he just entered. Even tough he'd said he'd support Sowa...he had ran away in shock and embarrassment.  
But he supposed he should go back to the house. The cold was starting to get to him, and he realized that this wasn't exactly the warmest jacket he had. He shivered and jumped when he felt something being wrapped around him. He looked down, seeing a black jacket covering him. He quickly looked up, and was yet again faced with Sowa, who wore an almost invisible expression of worry.  
Kai opened his mouth to speak, but Sowa beat him to it. "Sorry."  
"Eh?"  
"I shouldn't have done that.. But you tempted me, Kai-nii. I just couldn't...help it..." Sowa sighed deeply. "So sorry, I shoud've tried to not..fall in love with you..."  
Kai could only stare at Sowa, mouth wide agape and eyes wide as saucers. When Sowa bowed to him, he was finally able to move, and he wrapped his arms around his brother. "It's fine...I..I'm just really...confused..right now.." he mumbled. "It's just that...I don't really know...what I'm feeling right now...It's difficult.. Will you forgive me, Sowa? For running.."  
"I..I would forgive Kai-nii for anything.." Sowa whispered.  
Kai smiled slightly, then retracted his arms from around Sowa. "Let's go home."  
"Mmm..." Sowa nodded. "Alright. But you won't.. tell anyone about this, right...?"  
"Right. I promise. It's something only between us, anyway..." Kai agreed, blushing. _**I'll have to..think about this...**_ he thought to himself, already knowing that he wouldn't be able to refuse Sowa's affection's again. That kiss had been too good, and he came to understand that he wanted to taste more. _**But he's my little brother!**_ he scolded himself, knowing he didn't care at all.

Neither Kai nor Sowa would ever let that bruise fade.

* * *

...It's a wonder they didn't wake up Ryu, Isuzu and Setsu...

I just realized...I get caught up in singing together with the music I'm listening to, that I forget to write...And some music wants me to dance, too. I can't dance...But for example.. the Revelations with Kawakubo Takuji (Musashi, Fuma no Kojiro) and Nice to Walk On My Way by Furukawa Yuta & ...I've forgotten his name, from the 2Steps!-soundtrack.. And some of the Double Actions and Climax Jump's from Kamen Rider Den-O...Fujita Ray's Hoarfrost as well...a bit.. (Mibu, also from Fuma no Kojiro.). And Mistiness (Furukawa Yuta as Kirikaze, Fuma no Kojiro)

But lately, I've gotten obsessed with some songs by Shirota Yu. He has such a pretty voice3 Kansha Kimochi/Mienai Kizuna and his cover on Green's Haruka. So pretty, so pretty. So touching.

++++EDIT++++

It seems I was distracted when I wrote this.. *is still somewhat distracted*

+++EDIT2+++

Alright, fixed it some more.


End file.
